


Trimberly Week

by scarletassasin



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletassasin/pseuds/scarletassasin
Summary: Trimberly WeekDay 1- Fake dating AUDay 2- AngstDay 3- Naughty TimesDay 4- SupernaturalDay 5- Other Professions





	1. Fake dating AU

“Trini!” Trini hears which gets her to look up from her laptop. She’s in her usual spot at her favorite campus coffee shop and even though she was expecting her roommate Kimberly to be joining her, she wasn't expecting her to be frantically running towards her with an almost-terrified look on her face. And Trini's slightly concerned because Angel Grove University is a relatively safe campus, so for Kim to be looking like that, it means something's wrong.

Kimberly takes a seat in the booth across from her and reaches over the table to move Trini’s laptop out of the way before holding both her hands. 

Trini blushes before pulling one of her hands back to pull the headphones off of her head. 

“Uhm what’s going on?”

“Act natural” Kimberly says as she nervously looks back and forth from Trini to the entrance. The door opens and a tall boy with a ponytail walks in before looking around. His eyes wander and stop once he sees their table. His face lights up as he makes his way over to them. Kimberly turns to Trini with wide eyes and mouths a quick “please” to her before turning back to the boy who’s now standing next to their table.

“I thought that was you, Kim!” he says with a smile on his face. “How’ve you been?”

“Oh you know, same old same old. Classes, food and sleep” she laughs.

“Yeah me too. Plus football practice and all that. Hey, since I’m here we should get a coffee or something. I’ll buy!” Whatever Kimberly’s plan for Trini was, it doesn't seem to be working because this guy hasn't even acknowledged her at the table.

Kimberly clears her throat before glancing over to Trini. “Tommy, this is Trini. She's my girlfriend.”

Trini’s eyes widen and she blushes even more than before. ‘Girlfriend?’ Since when? She and Kim have been friends for years and despite Trini’s huge crush on her which started freshman year, _this_ never seemed like a possibility. Kimberly didn't even like girls, did she?

The boy, Tommy, finally looks to Trini, his smile fading and it’s as if he’s glaring at her as he extends his hand out for Trini to shake. “Tommy Oliver.”

“Trini” she says as she shakes his hand, his grip is tight as if he's challenging her and she tightens her own before glaring back at him.

“So what’re you doing in town?” Kimberly asks nervously.

“Visiting for spring break. I’ve got a couple of friends here at AGU and I’ve actually been thinking of transferring one day.”

“Transferring?”

“Yeah. LA is fun and all but nothing beats Angel Grove for me.”

“Uh cool, I guess" Kimberly says nervously.

“Yup. Hey, maybe I can put a good word in with the dean and get our dorm rooms close to each other and sneak around like in high school” he grins as he rests his hand on the table to lean towards Kimberly’s direction, his back facing Trini.

“Tommy” Kimberly sighs. “We had our fun but that was in high school. We’ve both moved on. And I’m happy with someone else now. And we’re in the middle of a date right now actually.”

Tommy glares at Trini again before turning back to Kimberly. “Yeah I guess you’re right. But I’m still getting you that coffee” he grins.

Kimberly forces a smile of her own. “We’ll work something out. It was nice seeing you, Tommy.” 

“Nice seeing you too, Kim” he smiles before he makes his way to the exit and leaves.

Kimberly lets out a sigh of relief before turning to Trini who’s still confused and it’s probably obvious because Kimberly gives her an apologetic look.

“I’m so sorry about that, Trin. But that was the only way I’d get him off my back.”

“Uh y-yeah it’s fine” Trini sputters. “What was all that about anyway?”

“Well we used to date in hight school and even when we decided to end it when we went to college he’s still been bugging me about getting back together and I knew he’d never stop unless I was dating someone else. But apparently that won’t even stop him” she grumbles the last part.

“A-And why’d you use me? Why not use Jason?”

“Well you’re the only one here” Kimberly laughs. “And why wouldn’t I? You’re adorable” she smiles as she reaches over to squeeze Trini’s cheek.

Trini grumbles before she swats her hand away. “That’s not what I meant. Why would he be convinced that you’re dating a girl? You’re straight” Trini says as she takes a sip from her coffee.

“No, I’m not” she says matter-of-factly and Trini almost chokes on her drink.

“What?!”

“Trin, I’ve dated girls before. I’m bi.”

“Why wasn't I made aware of this?”

“I don’t know _how_ you never realized it. I always used to bring Kate over.”

“Wh- You and Kate were dating?!”

“Trini did you really not know?” Kimberly starts laughing hysterically. “I even had a crush on you in freshman year.”

Trini’s eyes widen. “What?!” Trini can only take so much of these revelations at a time.

Kimberly laughs again. “Yeah, big time. You were dating that girl Maia and then when you broke up I was dating Kate so I never said anything.”

Trini’s still speechless and Kimberly looks kind of worried now. “I hope this doesn't change anything between us, Trin. I can handle rejection so I won’t make anything awkward between us.”

“What- You’re- I- No! I’m not rejecting anything. Kim, I’ve had a crush on you since freshman year.”

“What!? Why didn't you say anything?”

“You didn't either!”

Then, Kimberly starts laughing and out of all the reactions that Trini’s expecting, this isn't one of them. And for some reason she starts laughing too. Because how could they both be so clueless and oblivious to all this.

Eventually they’re both able to calm down and Kimberly reaches over the table to hold Trini’s hand again. This time there isn't any sudden surprised reaction so it’s so much more comforting.

“So I’m single, you’re single, wanna give this a shot?” Kimberly smiles and Trini nods, her own smile forming on her face.

“As long as you’re buying the coffee” Trini jokes and the laugh it gets from Kimberly is one of the best sounds Trini’s ever heard. There’s something different about it now that she knows that this attraction isn’t a one-sided thing. And it’s something that makes her want to keep making Kimberly laugh and smile for as long as she can.

 


	2. Angst - "Do you know how much I love you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trimberly Week Day 2 - Angst
> 
> It only takes one single day for Kimberly’s entire life to change. It takes one day, one action for her to turn into this darker image of herself with no one there to bring her back.

“Kimberly?”

No answer. Jason calls out again as he makes his way through the ship. If she wasn't in her room down the ship’s hallway or in the ship’s main morphing grid room, then she was most likely in The Pit.

He hears grunts and rocks smashing as he makes his way down there and he isn't surprised to find Kimberly training again. Even though he hasn’t seen her in a couple of weeks, he knows that that’s all she’s really been up to.

“Kim?” he calls out but she doesn't answer as she continues to fight off putties. Jason still remembers how graceful Kimberly’s fighting style used to be. It was smooth and calculated which is why he always partnered her up with Trini during training, whose fighting style was more about aggression and speed. They balanced each other out perfectly.

But now… Kimberly was full of aggression, impulsiveness and rage. And he’s not just referring to her fighting style.

“Kimberly” he tries again and Kimberly yells out in frustration as she hits the last putty, making it crumble to the ground.

She pants as she watches it fall, refusing to turn around and face Jason. Jason knows not to push her when she’s like this, when she’s angrier than usual which he used to think was impossible. So he waits in silence, shifting from one foot to the other as he waits for Kimberly to talk.

“What is it this time?” she finally says and Jason sighs.

“Graduation is next week” he says but Kimberly doesn't reply.

“I’m not going” she mumbles before storming off.

Jason follows her back into the ship and grabs her wrist to get her to stop near the morphing grid pedestals.

Neither of them say anything, Kimberly’s heavy breathing being the only sound heard in the quiet ship.

She finally turns around to glare at him and he frowns. The large scar across her left eye, from her eyebrow down to her cheek, being a reminder of that day that none of them can forget. Jason feels the pain shoot up his leg as a reminder of his own injury and sighs.

“The guys and I would love it if you could be there with us” he says softly but Kimberly just yanks her hand away.

“I’m busy.”

“We both know you’re not” he raises his voice a bit and he knows he’ll regret it within the next few minutes.

Kimberly turns to glare at him again, a deadly look on her face. “You don’t get to decide what I do or not. I’m not graduating anyway!”

“The guys and I have been avoiding talking to you about this for weeks, but we all want you at graduation. We’re your friends and we want what’s best for you. You cant just sit around here and mope all day.”

“Watch me” she scoffs.

“You know this isn't what she would've wanted!” he blurts out and he regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. Kimberly’s eyes flare up in rage as she grabs him by the neck and pushes him up the wall.

She girts her teeth. He knows what she wants to say but she looks too choked up to say it. Even through the rage, he can still see the tears in her eyes. She drops him to the ground and he gasps as he soothes his neck with his hand.

“Don’t ever use her to get what you want like that, ever again” she says coldly before she starts walking towards her room.

——————————

Kimberly waits in the hallway until she knows that Jason’s left the ship. She hears the familiar splash of water from him jumping up the cave entrance which allows her to finally break down after holding it in ever since he walked in.

She slides down the wall, sitting on the ground and pulling her knees to her chest. She lets the sobs ring out in the empty halls, she knows that Zordon and Alpha generally steer away from her and give her her space so she doesn’t worry about being heard.

Then that particular memory, the one that’s the cause of all this, starts to play out in her head again. She breathes in deeply as she tries to push it down, to forget it and not think about it but it’s no use.

_“Kim.”_

She hears her voice again and she yells out as her fist collides with the wall next to her, creating a dent in the wall. It isn't the first one, but she’s the only one living here so it doesn't matter.

She gets up and walks into her room and grabs her black hoodie before she leaves the ship. Sometimes fighting putties wasn't enough.

——————————

With her hood pulled up over her head, Kimberly doesn't get recognized by people in Angel Grove like she used to be. Sure, people don't talk about Kimberly Hart anymore after her fall from grace but it was still a small town so gossip was always going around.

Her first stop is an alleyway behind one of the town’s banks. She caught someone trying to mug a woman here last week and she left him with a broken arm and wrist.

It’s quieter tonight though. It’s only Wednesday night so people aren't out as late as they are on weekends. She makes a few more rounds, even gets a good vantage point from a few buildings before getting her usual sandwich from a local sandwich shop. She decides to go scale a couple more buildings to look around one more time before calling it a night.

On one of her jumps, her foot gets caught on the buildings ledge which makes her trip and fall into the alleyway beneath. She clutches her sides, her ribs are probably bruised, maybe broken, and hisses in pain as she sits up against the brick wall. But what makes matters worse is the fact that she can see Krispy Kreme across the street. She feels the tears welling up in her eyes again as countless dates with Trini at Krispy Kreme race through her mind. She keeps her eyes shut tight as she breathes in deeply, trying to calm herself but it’s no use. This time she feels the rush of emotions flow through her and she can’t stop the memories of those days from playing out in her head.

——————————

_“Ew no, I’d take bio over math any day” Trini laughs. “Who in their right mind prefers math?”_

_“I think it’s because he’s crushing on that new girl Tommi who has math class with him” Kimberly says. “She’s cute and he keeps talking about her all the time. Our little Zack has a crush” Kimberly coos._

_“She’s cute? Am I not cute?” Trini outs._

_“You’re adorable, baby” Kimberly says as she kisses her nose. She pulls Trini closer into her, as they lie in the Krispy Kreme booth together. Zack keeps saying how they take up a whole booth that four other people could be using because they’re alway sitting on the same side curled up into each other. Kimberly smiles as she rests her chin on Trini’s head, her arms wrapped around her and she never thought she’d ever be one of those people who was constantly wrapped around their girlfriend but here she is._

_Even after months of dating, it still felt so new and exciting with Trini. Every other weekend, Kimberly’s parents would be out of town for their own getaways which left Kimberly the house to herself. And that’s when the sleepovers started. First they were normal platonic friend sleepovers, but one night Kimberly couldn't resist leaning forward and capturing Trini’s lips in her own. And after that night their sleepovers got a little more… exciting. Besides all that, just waking up with Trini in her arms was one of the best feelings in the world. It was all so perfect._

_“Can you believe we’re graduating this year? Time goes by so fast” Trini sighs. “It’s like we just slapped Rita into space yesterday.” Kimberly’s grip around Trini’s waist subconsciously tightens._

_“Yeah” kimberly sighs. Graduation’s only a few months away and then it’s college already._

_“I can’t wait to get it all over with. No more high school” Trini smiles. “And I definitely can’t wait to see you walk across that stage with the cap and gown and everything” she grins._

_“Hmm I wonder if they have a gown short enough for you?” Kimberly laughs and Trini turns around to slap her shoulder playfully._

_“You’re so mean” she grumbles and Kimberly smiles before placing a few kisses on her cheek._

_“I’m just teasing, babe. You’re perfect” she says which gets a blush from the shorter girl._

_Trini then interlaces their fingers as she turns around to look at Kimberly. “We’re gonna graduate together” Trini says as she smiles excitedly. Kimberly smiles back before pulling Trini closer into her embrace and kissing her softly on the lips._

_She sighs as she looks into Trini’s eyes, she can feel her heart skip a beat or two. “Do you know how much I love you?” she says as she rests her forehead against Trini’s._

_“As much as I love you?”_

_“Oh definitely more. You can’t beat me at anything, babe.”_

_“Watch it, Hart” Trini teases as she grabs Kimberly’s chin and pulls her in for another kiss._

_——————————_

_They all thought they were in the clear at the time. After defeating Rita who said that others would come to finish what she started, they didn’t have much to deal with. Sure there were the stray putties occasionally, but it had been quiet. Which is why they were caught off guard that day._

_It started out like any other day. They went to school, trained, and then headed to Krispy Kreme together. But all five of them stopped dead in their tracks when they saw it._

_Snow. It was snowing in Angel Grove, in the spring. And it was a lot of snow that just came out of nowhere. Then it got really cloudy and it started getting darker and colder out. All five rangers looked up to see that it wasn't a cloud that had blocked the sun, it was a spaceship of some kind, as Billy pointed out. People were running down the streets in a panic while the five of them stood there staring at the object in the sky. Jason motioned for them to follow him into an alley where they could morph without being seen._

_Then they called the zords because they might need them during this fight. Before they could even form a plan, putties started appearing from the ground beneath them. All five rangers leapt into action. Even after defeating Rita, they still kept training to prepare for a day like this so fighting these putties was easy._

_“You know, I really don't get why bad guys keep sending out putties at this point. It’s just a waste of time” Zack says as he kicks another putty._

_“That’s probably the point” Billy says as he jumps over another one before making two collide into each other and crumbling._

_“Well it looks like they’re getting tired of waiting” Jason says as he points up to the ship. Another smaller ship flies out from inside and makes its way down to the street. The putties all stop fighting and step aside as the ship door opens. All rangers tense up in fear as they wait to see what happens next._

_A tall figure with red and silver armor and a large staff with a ‘Z’ at the top of it, walks out of the ship. His helmet covers his face but he’s still terrifying to look at. Kimberly moves over to Trini protectively and they all face the tall figure._

_“Rangers” he hisses through his helmet. “Rita has told me much about you. She’d be here to witness your destruction if she was not healing after her defeat. I am Lord Zedd and I am here for the Zeo crystal!” he says dramatically._

_The rangers all look to each other before nodding. They charge for Zedd at the same time, attacking from all sides. Zedd easily dodges all their attacks and even gets a few hits in. He slams his staff to the ground which creates a force that throws them all back to the ground. The putties then start attacking again at Zedd’s command and things start getting a little overwhelming for the rangers._

_Zack is able to get a hit in with his power axe which makes Zedd stumble enough for Kimberly to hit him with an arrow. Zedd lets out a frustrated growl as he charges for the rangers. Billy and Trini are closer to him so he goes to them first. Kimberly doesn't even hesitate as she runs over to them. Trini and Billy use their own weapons to hold Zedd off but he gains the upper hand and hits Billy with his staff, sending him flying into a building. Zack runs off to check on him as Jason joins Kimberly and Trini to deal with Zedd._

_Kimberly is able to hit Zedd with a few more arrows and that’s when it happens. He hits her with a blast from his staff before moving over to her and grabbing her by the wrist. He lifts her off the ground enough so he can look her in the eye, his clawed hands digging into her armor, and then he taps her head with his staff. Then everything goes to black._

_——————————_

_If you were to ask Trini what the most terrifying moment of her life was, she’d probably say that it was the night that Rita attacked her in her room alone. But if you were to ask her again right now, she’d say it was this moment right now._

_Because Lord Zedd did something to Kimberly, her Kimberly, and she’s terrified. Kimberly clutches her head as soon as Zedd drops her. Her visor goes up to reveal her face and her eyes are glowing red. This isn't good._

_Kimberly charges, clearly in some mind-controlled rage, and attacks the others. She goes for Zack and Billy first. Billy’s still not steady on his feet after getting hit by Zedd earlier so Kimberly uses that to her advantage and knocks him to the ground before knocking him out. Before she can hit him while he’s down, Zack jumps up behind her and hits her with the handle of his axe. Kimberly stumbles but recovers quickly before she starts punching Zack. Jason joins in but Trini is still fighting off putties._

_Kimberly is then able to grab Zack’s axe and swings it into Jason, hitting him in his bad knee and he falls to the ground, clutching his leg in pain. Zack looks on in shock before Kimberly hits him with the axe, knocking him out too._

_Trini decides that she has to step in now before Kimberly hurts the others more than she already has. She starts slashing her daggers in Kimberly’s direction but Kimberly dodges each swipe. Trini wasn't even aiming that well because actually hurting Kimberly was something she never ever wanted to do._

_They fight for a while and Trini feels her arms starting to get sore. Billy is now by Jason’s side, helping him fight off putties while also protecting Zack’s unconscious form._

_“Kim! Snap out of it!” Trini yells but it comes out as a sob. “Baby, please!”_

_Kimberly ignores her as she continues punching and kicking. She hits Trini in the ribs at one point which gets her to stumble and drop one of her daggers. Kimberly quickly picks it up and lunges at Trini again. Trini is able to kick her in the leg which causes her to limp a bit._

_Trini raises her fist, about to punch Kimberly, but Kimberly blocks it and manages to make Trini stumble before taking the opportunity to get close enough to strike. She plunges Trini’s dagger forward, stabbing her in the chest and Trini gasps. She grabs onto Kimberly’s shoulder to keep herself from falling and both their visors go up to reveal their faces. Trini hits her in the face with her dagger, scratching her face right over her eye and hard enough to knock Kimberly to the ground, pulling the dagger out with her._

_And it’s what gets Kimberly to wake up and snap out of her trance. The glowing red fades from her eyes and she clutches her head in pain as she looks around confused. When her eyes fall on Trini, they widen in fear and shock. She runs over to her and tries to stop the bleeding._

_She tries to apologize, tries to tell Trini to keep breathing and tries to tell her that it’ll all be okay but the only thing coming out of her mouth are unintelligible sobs._

_Trini grips onto her shoulders again and Kimberly pulls her into her lap. Trini looks terrified and she looks like she’s in pain and all Kimberly can do right now is hold her close to her chest._

_“T-Trin I-I’m sorry” Kimberly sobs. “I wasn't in control. Baby, please just stay awake for me, okay?” she says as she frantically starts covering the bleeding wound, putting some pressure on it._

_Trini nods, her eyes wide in fear as she struggles to breathe. One of her lungs must’ve been hit._

_“I’ll get you some help” Kimberly says as she stands up, lifting Trini into her arms. She’ll run to a hospital in her ranger suit if she has to. But there’s now even more putties surrounding her so she runs through them, evading them as best as she can, only getting hit a few times. She doesn't listen to the boys calling out to her, or to Zedd yelling out to the putties to find the Zeo crystal. The only thing that matters to her right now is Trini._

_Kimberly runs through the empty streets with Trini in her arms, trying to remember how to get to the hospital and realizing that it’s across town. She starts running faster._

_“Kim.”_

_Kimberly looks down to an anguished Trini. “Kim, stop.”_

_“I’m getting you to a hospital. I’ll get my zord here if I need to. Just hold on” she says._

_“Kim, please just stop” Trini coughs and Kimberly can feel tears running down her face as she falls down to her knees, still holding onto Trini tightly. Kimberly can see the life fading from her eyes. She looks pale and weak and tired and she looks like she knows what’s about to happen._

_“You’re gonna be okay, we just need to get to the hospital.”_

_“Let’s just take a break for a minute” Trini says through her ragged breathing. “Tell me about college. Tell me about AGU.” Kimberly knows what she’s doing._

_“Well it’s Angel Grove’s only university” both girls chuckle through their sobs. “And apparently the dorms are really nice. We can push our little twin beds together to sleep and stay up watching Netflix.”_

_“Among other things.”_

_“Yes, among other things” Kimberly laughs. “And we’ll walk into our classes together late with coffee from Krispy Kreme.”_

_“So we’ll have the same classes then?”_

_“Well obviously” Kimberly says and Trini laughs, only to start coughing. She looks even weaker now and they both know they don't have long._

_“I”m so sorry baby” Kimberly sobs again._

_“It wasn't you” Trini says softly as she reaches up, her fingers skating around Kimberly’s cut on her face. “Do you know how much I love you?” she says, repeating Kimberly’s question from that day in Krispy Kreme a few weeks before._

_“As much as I love you?” Kimberly chokes back a sob._

_“Definitely more. Can’t let you win everything, princess” she grins, her pain apparent by the grimace she makes. She then reaches up to rest her hand on Kimberly’s cheek and Kimberly leans down to kiss her. She can taste the tears on Trini’s lips from both of them._

_They sit in silence for a few more moments before Trini coughs again and she looks even weaker. She reaches for Kimberly’s hand that’s keeping pressure on her wound and pulls it off the wound to interlace their fingers._

_“You’ll be okay” Trini says as her grip starts getting weaker._

_“I love you so much” Kimberly leans down and sobs into Trini’s neck. Her sobs are the only thing heard in he dead silence with the snowfall around them. And then, seconds later, Trini’s grip loosens completely. Kimberly leans back up to look at her and doesn't see Trini’s usual spark in her eyes. She hugs her limp body close to her chest as she sobs._

——————————

The rest of the fight went on like a blur. They brought in their zords and they fought Zedd. They were able to weaken him enough for him to retreat while yelling about his inevitable return.

Kimberly carried Trini’s lifeless body back to the ship. Zordon couldn't bring her back. No one could. They let her parents know and they even attended the funeral.

And that’s how Kimberly wound up here. She ran away from home, dropped out of school, turning herself into a pariah by banishing herself to the ship. If she wasn't going to live up to her ranger duties, then there was no other reason for her to be here. She’d train and train until Lord Zedd would return so she could kill him herself.

Her parents wouldn’t stop calling, Trini’s parents even tried getting in contact with her and the boys were relentless, trying to get her out of the ship and back out into the world. But she avoided them all, she couldn't face them or the real world because then it would all start feeling too real again. She didn't deserve their care or their love.

She had something perfect in her life, she had Trini, and she destroyed that happiness with her own hands, regardless if she was in control or not. And now all she could do was cry in a dark alley alone.


	3. Naughty Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not like they wanted to get interrupted almost every time they tried to have sleep together but there was something out in the universe, maybe even one of the threats that Rita mentioned, that really has it out for Trini and Kimberly because they really can’t catch a break.

It’s not like they wanted to interrupted almost every time they tried to have sex but there was something out in the universe, maybe even one of the threats that Rita mentioned, that really has it out for Trini and Kimberly because they really can’t catch a break. Any time they wanted some alone time, and not just for sex but even for the two of them to just hang out alone together, something or someone would inevitably interrupt them.

The first time had been in Kimberly’s car. They arrived at the mines about an hour before training to hang out and somehow one kiss turned into a heated make-out session which then turned into this. Kimberly had Trini pinned to the backseat, their hips perfectly slotted together as she attacked Trini’s neck with her lips. Trini’s shirt was now off and Kimberly’s hand was sliding down Trini’s side, her fingers under the waistband of her jeans and just as things were about to get interesting, a loud knock on the back of the car made them both jump. 

Kimberly sat up in the seat to look out the car’s rear windshield only to see Zack’s smug face giving her a knowing look. 

“Jason and Billy should be here soon. We  thought we’d get an early start on training today. Nice to see that you girls had the same idea” his grin widened and Kimberly glared at him as he walked over to the cliff and jumped off, into the ship’s entrance.

“I’m gonna kill him” Trini muttered from underneath Kim, her cheeks bright red. Kimberly kissed the frown off her face before reaching for her shirt from the floor to hand it to her.

“At least the cold water will help” Kimberly smiled and Trini grumbled to herself as she put her shirt back on. 

The second time was in Trini’s dorm room. Trini’s roommate was out and she and Kim had locked themselves in her room as soon as Trini’s roommate had left. That was enough time for them right? Nope, of course not.

Because this time, Kimberly’s hand was already down Trini’s pants when the front door opened and Kimberly groaned in frustration. 

“Hey T, I know you and Kim were in there when I left so please put some clothes on so I can come into the room!” her roommate Tommi called out from outside the shared bedroom. Trini really couldn't wait to have her own room next semester.

“Not again” Kimberly sighed. Trini would usually be teasing her but she was just as frustrated as she was so they both reluctantly put on any clothes they had taken off and made themselves presentable for Tommi to walk in.

The interruptions continued on after that day on and they were both so frustrated that they’d occasionally snap at the other rangers or at each other.

So Kimberly tried to ease the tensions and planned a night for just the two of them. No interruptions, no plans or anything. Just the two of them in Trini’s dorm room since Tommi was home for the weekend.

She had planned it all out perfectly. She had the candles, the Netflix, the lingerie -the _pink_ lingerie that Trini would definitely drool over- and even music to play through Trini’s speakers. And it was perfect. At first. Until, like always, it all came crashing down.

Trini’s phone started ringing. And they ignored it the first few times, too focused on undressing each other, but then it just kept ringing and ringing and if it were Kimberly’s she would have crushed it by now. Kimberly moved out of Trini’s lap to let her get out of bed and Trini moved over to her dresser, where her phone was, with a huff.

She answered the phone with a frustrated “What?!” and her voice immediately calmed down after Kimberly heard her mutter a “Hi mom.”

Trini’s shoulders slumped as she hung up the call with an exasperated “Fine. I’ll be there soon.”

After hanging up, she turned to Kimberly with a frown on her face. She plopped down on the bed with her head in Kimberly’s lap. “My mom needs me home to watch the twins for a couple of hours” she sighed as Kimberly started running her fingers through her hair.

“It’s fine” Kimberly sighs and Trini frowns again.

“No, it’s not. You’ve been planning this for days, Kim. We haven't had any real _us_ time in weeks.”

“I know, babe. But we can’t do anything about it right now. We’ll just reschedule” she sighed.

“I’ll make it up to you” Trini says with a kiss to Kimberly’s lips. I’ll walk you to your dorm before I leave.” Trini’s eyes then glance down at the lingerie Kimberly was wearing. She’d only gotten a small glimpse since only took her shirt off and they were interrupted before Trini could get to her skinny-jeans. Kimberly grins at the regretful look in Trini’s eyes.

“I promise you’ll get to see the full thing soon” she chuckles.

“We’d probably get interrupted right after” she mumbles. “I’m sorry, babe” Trini says.

“Trin, it’s fine, I promise. Now get dressed and get going” she says. “Alright, alright, I’m going” Trini says as she gets dressed and they both walk out the door.

Trini sighs as locks the door behind them and they start walking towards Kimberly’s dorm room. “I promise I’ll make it up to you. And I’ll probably stay at home tonight so I don't have to drive back late at night” Trini says as they reach Kimberly’s door. “I’ll see you tomorrow” she says as she leans up to kiss Kimberly on the lips before leaving.

—————————

The next morning, Kimberly is woken up by something tickling her upper arm. She opens her eyes and blinks to focus on what it is and sees Trini standing next to her bed, running her fingers up and down her arm with a smile on her face.

“Mornin’ sleeping beauty.”

“Hey baby. You’re back early, what time is it?”

“9 a.m.”

“You woke me up at 9 a.m. on a Saturday?” Kimberly groans.

“Well I missed you.”

“You saw me last night."

“So? We still got interrupted… again.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I had to take one of the longest cold showers ever.”

“Well I did say I’d make it up to you, didn't I?” Trini grins as she crawls into bed and straddles Kimberly’s hips.

“Oh so that’s what this is?” Kimberly grins back.

“No because you’re roommates are awake and in the other room. But I do have other plans for you” she smiles mischievously.

“Oh really now?”

“Mhm” Trini gets off of Kimberly and the bed to stand up and she hands Kimberly her backpack. “Pack up some clothes. And don’t forget what you were wearing yesterday” she smirks before leaving the room.

Kimberly scrambles around the room to pack up some extra clothes before getting dressed, putting the lingerie on underneath her clothes instead of packing it in her backpack, and she waves a quick goodbye at her roommates before she leaves the room to find Trini in the hallway.

—————————

Trini tells her that they’re going to be staying somewhere for the night and Kimberly grips her backpack excitedly in the car. They get some breakfast on the way and Kimberly’s breath hitches in excitement when they finally arrive at their destination. 

It’s a small cabin by the beach right outside of Angel Grove and Kimberly turns to Trini with a look of excitement and shock on her face.

“Remember how I kept talking about this cabin on the beach that my mom owns with my aunt, in high school?” Trini says as they get out of the car.

“The one we kept saying we’d all stay at for a weekend which never happened?” she laughs.

“Yup. My mom told me how they visited last weekend and said she’d give me the keys if I ever wanted to come out here with a friend. And so I told her I’d be here for the weekend” she smiles.

“And they won’t just come out here and visit us tonight out of nowhere right?”

“Nope. My aunt lives in Florida now which is why my mom has full claim to the cabin and _this_ ,” she holds up a ring full of keys, “has the only key.”

All the excitement and arousal all comes to the surface and Kimberly lunges at Trini and crashes their lips together. Trini grabs her hips and pulls her closer and it’s all heat and excitement and Trini’s the one who pulls back before they get too carried away on the porch where anyone can see.

Trini unlocks the door and they stumble inside with their hands all over each other. Trini makes sure to lock the door behind them because they are _not_ getting interrupted this time.

Trini was planning on setting up a more romantic day between them, where they’d hang out at the beach during the day, get some food and then come back to the cabin for the sexy stuff. But it’s been so long and they’re both so pent up in sexual frustration that they don’t pay any attention to the unlit candles and the rose petals that Trini had set up on her way back earlier that morning. 

Right now they’re too focused on undressing each other and familiarizing themselves with each other’s bodies. Trini immediately takes Kimberly’s shirt off, her hands roaming over the smooth skin of her stomach and her breath hitches when her fingers brush over the straps from the lingerie there.

Kimberly smiles through their kiss as she pushes Trini down on the bed. Trini sits up and reaches out but Kimberly holds her finger up to stop her. She kisses Trini until she’s lying back down on the bed and she stands up straight to take the rest of her clothes off, leaving her in that light pink lingerie and Trini’s jaw drops.

“Like it?” Kimberly asks teasingly and Trini just nods as she sits up again to reach for Kimberly’s hips. This time Kimberly lets her pull her closer to the bed and she whines when Trini’s mouth starts placing soft kisses on her stomach. She starts biting and nipping at the skin before soothing it with her tongue and Kimberly can’t do anything except run her fingers through Trini’s hair.

Trini then pulls her back on the bed with her and Kimberly straddles her while wrapping her arms around her neck before deepening their kiss even more.

She licks Trini’s lips and Trini’s lips part for Kimberly’s tongue to move into her mouth. Kimberly then pushes Trini down into the bed, her hands resting on either side of Trini’s head and she whines as Trini grips her hips harder and pulls her into a slow grind.

Before she can do anything else, Trini is flipping them over and starts kissing down Kimberly’s neck. Kimberly’s nails dig into her back as she starts writhing underneath her, so close to finally getting what she’s been craving for two whole weeks.

She lets out a frustrated whine which causes Trini to look up at her with a smirk. She reaches behind Kimberly’s back to undo the lingerie bra and pulls the straps down before pulling it off and throwing it off the bed.

Trini lets out a shaky breath at the sight beneath her before she starts running her mouth down Kimberly’s chest. She lightly bites one of Kimberly’s nipples before soothing it with her tongue and then finally sucking it into her mouth while her hand caresses the other side.

Her lips then start moving down her chest and down her stomach, leaving bite marks on her way down. She finally gets to where Kimberly is craving her so much and she pulls her underwear down teasingly slow, along with the garter belts. Kimberly looks as breathtaking as she always does as she looks up at Trini with a pleading look in her eyes. Trini takes off her own shirt and jeans before she pushes Kimberly back into the bed. 

She slowly spreads her legs apart and doesn't give her much warning before diving in, her tongue immediately working her over. Kimberly gasps as her hands try to find something to hold onto and she settles for the wooden bars that are part of the bedpost behind her. Trini’s tongue moves at a slower pace as she teasingly starts building her up and she suddenly stops before making her way up Kimberly’s body.

Kimberly reaches behind Trini’s back to take off her bra as Trini continues kissing and licking her neck. She’s finally able to get it off and she throws it to the floor as Trini’s hand skates down her ribcage and slowly makes its way between her thighs. 

Trini cups her and they both gasp at the feeling. Kimberly whimpers as Trini’s fingers work her over, slowing down every once in a while teasingly and Kimberly bucks her hips up to get her to move faster.  

Trini gives in and slides her fingers down to Kimberly’s opening a few times before she finally slides one in and they both hiss at her touch. 

“Mhm more” Kimberly moans and Trini obeys, sliding in another finger in before she starts thrusting slow and hard.

“Fuck” Trini breathes as she feels Kimberly tightening around her fingers and she takes it as her cue to go faster and harder. 

Kimberly’s panting beneath her, her nails digging into her back and her legs wrap around Trini’s waist to get her closer. Trini sinks her teeth into Kimberly’s neck which makes Kimberly’s nails dig in even more. She soothes her tongue over the wound as she curls her fingers with every thrust, her thumb moving up to her clit and Kimberly gasps at the pleasure she feels shoot up her body once Trini applies pressure there.

With a few more thrusts Kimberly thrashes beneath her and finally reaches her high, gasping and screaming Trini’s name and Trini keeps up her pace, breathing heavily and almost grunting next to Kimberly’s ear as she tugs her earlobe with her teeth, until Kimberly’s legs start trembling and she cries out again after a while.

She then brings Kimberly down from her high with slower and softer strokes. She removes her fingers from inside her as soon as Kimberly relaxes into the bed, trying to catch her breath.

Kimberly brings her hands up Trini’s back and into her hair as she brings her in for another kiss. 

“I told you I’d make up for yesterday” Trini grins and Kimberly rolls her eyes before Trini flips them over and she rests her head on Trini’s chest. Kimberly places a kiss on Trini’s cheek before looking up at her.

“I love you, baby” she says softly and Trini smiles.

“Love you too.”

They lie there for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s embrace before Kimberly rolls Trini onto her back fully and straddles her hips again.

“I”m going to get you back right now for all that slow teasing, you know” she raises her brow as she grins down at Trini who’s breathing heavily.

“You’re the boss after all” Trini breathes and Kimberly leans down and kisses her again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4 a.m. and I haven't proofread this but I hope you enjoyed the sinning lmao


	4. Day 4 - Supernatural AU (Mermaid/marine biologist)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long but I've finally been able to finish this chapter. It was supposed to be shorter and I've been so busy so it took forever to finish lol

In all her years of experience in marine biology, Kimberly never would have even dreamed of being in a situation like this. Okay, she may have dreamed about it a few times, because who hasn’t, and she hasn't actually had that many years of experience, but she had never even thought of this as a possibility of happening in real life. Was this even real life? Because Kimberly is pretty sure she’s staring at a mermaid right now.

She wasn't even expecting to see much on this swim -she didn't even get to swim yet!- which is why she didn't go too far out and only took the small skiff. But even with soft, low lighting from the early sunrise behind her, she can still make out the golden yellow tail in the water where this girl’s legs should be. And the fact that she’s a mermaid isn't even the most mesmerizing part about her because this girl was a goddess. The way her brown eyes shine in the morning sun, the warm glow on her tan skin and the way her face lights up as she smiles at Kimberly. 

The girl’s arms are folded as she leans on the boat with a sly grin on her face while she swings her tale back and forth under the boat.

“So what’s your name?” the girl asks.

“Wh-What?” Kimberly says, still baffled by what she’s seeing.

“Your name. What is it?” she asks again as she reaches for Kimberly’s hand and starts tracing the lines on her palm, her grin never faulting.

“K-Kimberly” she stutters. “You’re… Wow, you’re-”

“Yeah I know” her grin widens. “I’m Trini by the way.”

 “Kimberly” she says as she reaches out to shake her hand and her eyes widen when she realizes that she just repeated herself. “And I already told you that” she says awkwardly and Trini laughs. And Kimberly shouldn't have been surprised that her laugh was just as perfect as she was.

She doesn't realize that she still has her hand out for Trini to shake until Trini actually reaches out and shakes it. “It’s nice to meet you, Kimberly” she says with a smile. Kimberly swallows thickly and shakes Trini’s hand before pulling her own back, wiping the seawater off her palm on her shorts.

“A-Are there more of you?” Kimberly asks and Trini seems to act like she’s thinking it over before nodding.

“All over the place. We just never get caught. And when people do see us, others don't usually believe them” she chuckles. “Plus we’re pretty careful.”

“Then why are you up here? And shouldn’t you be further out into sea?”

“Ooh bossy, I like it” Trini grins again and Kimberly’s face flushes. “But yeah, usually.”

“So why are you up here?”

“I don’t know, you seemed kinda interesting. So what’re you doing out here all by yourself?” she asks curiously as she leans on the boat again, resting her chin on her forearms and swinging her tale back and forth. Kimberly loses focus when she glances at it again. Trini giggles when she notices.

“Trust me, it’s not that impressive, it’s just a tail. All slimy and everything.”

“Maybe for you, but I’ve never seen anything like it” Kimberly smiles as she looks down at it again.

“You didn’t answer my question, by the way” Trini says and Kimberly looks at her questioningly. “Why are you out here alone so early?” Trini reminds her.

“I’m a marine biologist. I’m out here almost every day. My team and I rented out a house so we could explore this area for a while before moving on to the next location. And maybe next month I’ll be somewhere else doing the same thing there, depends on how much I find here and what my team and I decide on. I just wanted to get an early dive alone today, you know? Thought I’d take some time for myself” Kimberly says and she blushes when she realizes how much she was rambling.

“That sounds nice” Trini says longingly.

“What does?”

“Being able to be in an entirely different place any time, whenever you want.”

“What do you mean?” Kimberly chuckles. “You live out in the sea, you can go anywhere in the world.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right” Trini frowns and then gives her a reassuring smile to cover it up but Kimberly can tell from the sudden lack of that glint in her eyes that there’s something behind it.

“Maybe you can visit me in the next country or city I go to” Kimberly smiles, trying to lighten the mood again and she sees the small smile creeping back on Trini’s face.

“Sounds like a plan” she's says with a smile. Her hair flows around in the water, which exposes her neck at one point. The right side has a few scars running down it, like claw marks, and Trini self-consciously covers it with her hair again when she sees Kimberly staring. 

“What’s that from?” she asks softly and the confused look Trini gives her makes her heart almost break, as if she’s confused as to why Kimberly would even bother to ask.

“Nothing” she says as she pulls her gaze away from Kimberly. “I got caught up in some waves near some sharp rocks one time.”

“Do you want me to have a look at it?” Kimberly asks and Trini gives her that look again. She clutches her neck again and sighs. 

“No, it’s fine. Besides, we should spend our time having more fun” she says as the grin returns to her face. Before Kimberly can ask her what she means, Trini’s hands move up and wrap around Kimberly’s neck, her fingers running through her hair just above the nape of her neck. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” Kimberly asks with wide eyes.

“Nothing” Trini purrs. “Just relax” she says as she leans up. Kimberly starts breathing heavily as she stares into the girl’s eyes and doesn't even realize that she’s leaning down towards Trini until their lips meet. It’s a soft peck at first and then Trini’s lips start moving against her roughly as she grips Kimberly’s locks in her hands. Kimberly grips the side of the boat as she tries to keep herself steady but it’s no use since Trini pulls her into the water.  

She tries to stay afloat but Trini kisses her again and she slowly starts pulling her underwater, whispering and reassuring her that it’ll all be okay.

It takes her a while to realize that they’re fully submerged in the water with the way Trini’s lips are moving against her own so effortlessly.

Then Kimberly tries to take in a breath but realizes she can’t and she tries to escape Trini’s grasp. Trini looks both guilty and sad as she keeps Kimberly underwater, her hand reaching forward and resting on her cheek to comfort her. “I’m sorry. I have to do this or else-” she stops herself as she looks at Kimberly regretfully. She says something else and even though her voice sounds clear underwater, Kimberly can’t make out what she says as everything starts fading to black. She looks to Trini again, into those enchanting brown eyes before she falls into unconsciousness.

———————————

The next time Kimberly opens her eyes, there’s bright light shining above her. She blinks a few times to adjust her eyes and realizes that it’s the sun. She grips the ground beneath her and feels wet sand. When she finally sits up she looks around, realizing that she’s on a beach. Her small boat is nearby on the beach. She stands up and looks inside to see that all her equipment is still inside so she lets out a sigh of relief. 

The small port that she left this morning is nearby on her left so it looks like she didn't go out far. Then she remembers. The girl, the mermaid, that came up to her boat. Kimberly frantically starts looking around, looking out at the coast with some binoculars that she had packed but the water is calm and unmoving, nothing there. Was it all even real? Did she fall off and almost drown or something? But that wouldn’t explain how she and her boat were both safely back on shore.

She needs to go back out there, she needs to find Trini, to see her again. She gets on her boat and drives back to the small port, tying it to the wooden dock and running to the small wooden shed that she and her colleagues rented out to keep their equipment in. She grabs more scuba gear, leaves behind any equipment she wont need like her laptop, her tools and vials and dashes for the exit. But right before she gets outside, someone steps into the entrance blocking her path.  

It’s Jason, her friend and colleague. He sometimes wakes up earlier than the rest of the team, Billy and Zack, except for Kim who’s always the first to wake up.

“Jace? You’re up already?” she asks nervously as she shifts the gear in her arms to keep it from falling.

“Yeah, I was gonna go for a swim” he says as he looks down to the equipment in Kimberly’s hands. “You heading out?”

“Yeah, just wanted to have a quick dive. I’ll see you guys later” she says as she quickly makes her way past him and out the door before he can ask anymore questions. This time she doesn't take the boat, just jumps in the water from the wooden dock and swims out deeper.

It’s quiet once she gets out deeper. There’s a few fish swimming around and there’s no sound of waves or any boats and it’s so peaceful. And that’s what she loves about this. Being underwater is like being in an entirely different world, especially moments like this when she’s alone to enjoy the calming nature of the water around her.

She figures it’s been a little over half an hour since she started looking and besides some fish, there was nothing there. She surfaces and starts swimming back to shore, thinking of whether she should take the boat and go out deeper until she’s greeted by Jason at the dock.

“Anything interesting out there?” he asks as he leans back in his foldable beach chair with a glass of what seems to be orange juice in his hand. 

“No, it’s quiet. Maybe we can go further out with the boat later” Kimberly says as she starts taking off her gear and climbing onto the dock. 

“Yeah” he says as he takes a sip of his juice. “By the way, why was your hair was wet before you went in the water earlier?”

“I just cooled off for a bit at the beach earlier” she says and Jason nods. 

“I’ll go see if the guys are awake” he says as he stands up, takes his chair back to the shed and starts walking towards the small wooden house on the beach. They rented the house together when they decided to start their research in this area. It’s not that big but it’s cozy enough for the four of them.

Kimberly sighs as she puts away all the equipment before grabbing her own chair and sitting at the end of the dock to look out to sea. She needs to find Trini again.

———————————

Kimberly and the others spend the rest of the day doing research at the house before going out on the boat for a few hours. They don't find much and with more time to spare before they each pass out in their own beds, they decide to sit on the beach with some drinks.

Zack sets up a small bonfire in the sand and they all start talking about some of their craziest experiences with the work they do. They haven't been a team for that long so they still don't know everything about each other, but they know and trust each other well enough to share their deepest secrets at their little bonfires. 

But Kimberly doesn't tell them about Trini. She can’t. They’d think she’s crazy. And even if they did believe her, who knows how they’d react to the fact that mermaids exists, and who they’d tell.

 She looks to the three of them, Zack’s poking the fire, trying to keep it strong, Billy and Jason are sitting next to each other with Billy almost asleep with his head rested on Jason’s shoulder. Jason’s just smiling and blushing as if this is the first time it’s happened even thought they’ve been dating for months.

They all eventually drift off to sleep in their seats, with the soothing sound of the waves and their exhaustion being the cause. Kimberly’s woken up at one point in the middle of the night by the sound of her name being called. The fire is out and the boys are all asleep, Jason and Billy next to each other in their seats and Zack in the sand. Kimberly blinks as she tries to figure out who was calling her. She turns on her flashlight looks around but finds nothing. Just as she’s about to give up and go back to sleep, she hears her name again. It’s almost like a whisper and it’s a soft feminine voice, definitely not the boys. She looks around again before flashing the light out on the water and then she sees it.

Two glowing eyes, reflecting the light from her flashlight, out in the water, not too far from shore. Then they start moving closer and Kimberly realizes that it’s Trini swimming closer to shore. Kimberly runs up to the dock and kneels down at the end of it as Trini swims up to her.

“I knew it wasn't a dream” Kimberly says breathlessly as she becomes mesmerized by Trini once more. Trini doesn't have that glint in her eyes like the last time she saw her. That snark has been replaced with what looks like fear and uncertainty. 

“Y-You didn't tell anyone about me?” she asks. 

“Of course not. Not that I’m not happy to see you again, but what are you doing back here?”

“I-I don’t know honestly. I wanted to apologize I guess. About… almost drowning you” she says sheepishly. 

“Oh… Yeah.”

“I didn’t have a choice” she whispers before Kimberly looks at her curiously. “I should go” she says as she turns around to start swimming off.

“No, wait! I can help you. Whatever’s wrong, I’ll help you with it” Kimberly pleads. 

“You can’t help me with this.”

“I can try” she says as Trini looks at her with uncertainty in her eyes. 

“Why would you want to help me?”

“I-I don’t know. Feels right I guess” Kimberly blushes. 

Trini curls in on herself nervously again and Kimberly impulsively jumps into the water right next to her. It’s not shallow enough for her to stand so she holds onto the dock as she floats beside Trini. She smiles when her action gets a small laugh from Trini. 

“You can talk to me.”

“We don’t even know each other” Trini laughs before sniffling. 

“Then let’s get to know each other” Kimberly smiles. “For starters, any mermaid boyfriends I should be worried about?” she raises her eyebrow with a grin and Trini laughs. After hearing that laugh again, Kimberly never wants to stop hearing it.

“No, I’m not exactly into guys.” 

“Figured” Kimberly grins. “Since you straight-up made out with me this morning” she giggles and Trini starts laughing along with her.

“Sorry about that. What about you?” she asks, that glint from earlier back in her eye now that she’s more at-ease.

“No boyfriends or girlfriends currently. Too busy with work.”

“Is that so? What a shame” Trini grins as she looks Kimberly up and down. 

“You saying that I’m quite… a catch?” she grins and Trini slaps her on the arm playfully.

“That was horrible. You’re attractiveness just went down five points.”

“So you’re saying I’m attractive?” Kimberly grins. 

“That’s all you got from that? Really?” she chuckles. 

“You’re not so bad yourself” Kimberly smiles as her eyes stare intensely into Trini’s. This time Trini’s the one who blushes and looks away, smiling sheepishly. 

“So next question” Kimberly smiles again as Trini’s attention reverts back to her. “What’s it like being a mermaid?”

Trini suddenly frowns at the question, about to turn away again.

“Wait, I’m sorry. I didn’t know-” 

“Not your fault” Trini gives her a halfhearted smile. “It’s just- The thing is-” she sighs in frustration. “I wasn’t always like this” she says as she looks to Kimberly, waiting for a response. But Kimberly smiles as she waits for her to finish.

“I used to be human” Trini frowns. 

“How-”

“I was cursed” she sighs again. “A few years ago, I was… in a bad place. Things weren't going well between me and my mom, and we kept moving around all the time that I barely had any close friends. I was months away from going to college until I got into a huge fight with my mom one night. We were living here in Angel Grove at the time, so when I stormed out of the house I came to the dock here.”

“What happened?”

“This woman came up to me. Her name is Rita. She was a mermaid, like I am now. She told me she could help me. That she understood what I was going through. And being young and alone like I was, I accepted. We made a deal. She would help me ‘be free’ if I did some favors for her. She was pretty vague about it and I was desperate enough that she was able to trick me. And now I’m stuck doing whatever she wants until she sees fit. Which mostly requires me finding people out at sea alone and taking them to her at the old shipyard so she can use them for her spells and shit” she frowns. “Which is what I was going to do to you” she mutters. 

“Is she the one that did that to you? Kimberly asks as she points at the scars on Trini's neck. Trini's silence is enough of an answer. "She can’t do this to you” Kimberly frowns.

“Tell _her_ that” Trini scoffs. “And there’s nothing I can do about it either. Her magic is strong. It’s even powerful enough to help her turn human whenever she wants.” 

“What if you leave?”

“Trust me, I'v tried. She can track me anywhere. She even threatened to hurt my family” she says as her voice trembles.

“There has to be some way to stop her” Kimberly sighs.

“Don’t stress about it” Trini smiles as she rests her hand on Kimberly’s cheek. “The fact that you care and that you want to help, is enough” she says as she kisses her cheek.

They spend the next few hours just talking after that. Kimberly tells Trini about her college experiences and the few years she’s been working as a marine biologist. Trini tells her about her family and how much she misses her brothers before telling her about some of the amazing things she's seen in the ocean. 

Then Trini eventually leaves and Kimberly can’t help but wish she could stay with her. She gets out of the water, her fingers already pruned, and goes straight to the house to shower again. When she finishes, the sun is already up and she groans before falling down on her bed and letting sleep take her.

———————————

The next two weeks go by similarly. Every night after midnight, after the boys fall asleep, Kimberly makes her way to the docks to find Trini. They talk for hours and hours, both of them eager to learn as much as they can about each other.

Then one night, Trini lets something slip. She mentions a man who knew Rita in the past. A man named Zordon who has similar abilities to Rita.

“What if he can help?” Kimberly asks.

“And what if he can’t?” Trini frowns. “I don’t want to get my hopes up for nothing.”

“We’ll never know if we don’t try, Trin.”

“What if Rita finds out? I’m already risking so much by being out in the open with you. If she finds out about you, there’s no telling what she’ll do to you.”

“And that’s a risk I’m willing to take. Let me help you. Please.” 

“Fine. But if anything seems off then we’re out.” 

“Okay. So how do we find this Zordon guy” she asks and Trini ponders for a few seconds. 

“Meet me here tomorrow at noon.” 

———————————

Kimberly wakes up early the next day. Even after staying out late with Trini, she still wakes up before sunrise after all the anxiousness that started building up ever since Trini told her about Zordon. This is her chance to help Trini and if Zordon can’t help then they’re back at square one.

Jason comes by her room later in the morning asking her if she’ll be joining them on their dive but she fakes a headache to get out of it. They leave an hour later and all Kimberly can do is wait for Trini by the docks. 

When she eventually shows up, she’s a bit more discreet than she is at night. Kimberly hadn’t even seen her until she surfaced.

“You ready?” Trini asks and Kimberly nods. Trini then tells her about the cave that Zordon lives in somewhere at this small isolated cliffside beach.

Kimberly takes her jeep and meets Trini there by the shore.

“So where’s this cave?” Kimberly asks and Trini points to the cliffs beside them. 

“There’s a cave just around the cliff. You might have to swim to get to the entrance.”

Kimberly jumps in and follows Trini, and she’s absolutely obsessed with watching her swim so effortlessly, the way she glides through the water so smoothly.

They arrive at some sharp rocks and Kimberly can see the cave entrance at the bottom of the cliff just ahead of them. Before she can swim any further she feels Trini’s hand grabbing her own. Trini then starts pulling her safely between the rocks and Kimberly can’t help but smile. 

They reach the cave’s entrance and Kimberly climbs up on the rocks to walk in.

“Wait, how are you going to-”

“I can’t come with you, Kim. But I know you can do this. I trust you” she says softly. Kimberly nods before making her way into the cave. It’s cold and damp and she can hear the waves crashing outside but what catches her attention is the flame she can see ahead of her.  

She walks further into the cave until she reaches the fire which is under some sort of empty cauldron. There’s bookcases all around and at one of them is a man, who must be Zordon, in an old torn-up grey cloak. 

He turns around to reveal the markings on his face, which look like they could be letters in some ancient language.

“I know why you’re here” he says in his deep, booming voice.

“Y-You do?”

“You want to save the mermaid” he says matter-of-factly.

“How do you know?”

“Mermaids are magical beings, so I can sense her waiting outside. Let me guess, she’s cursed and she wants you to talk to me and convince me to help her.”

“Can you?” she asks hopefully and Zordon just glares at her.

“Possibly. But I won’t” he says and Kimberly frowns. 

“Why not?!”

“I don’t trust mermaids. And I don’t trust mermaids who work for Rita especially.”

“That’s why I’m here. She doesn't want to work for Rita, she’s trapped.”

“Is that what she told you? Because from what I’ve heard, a lot of people have been disappearing in this area for the past couple of years and I’m pretty sure I know exactly who is taking them to Rita. I’m surprised she didn’t try to drown you too.”

“Well she kind of did,” she says sheepishly, “but she had no choice!”

“Why are you trying to help her?! You think she cares for you, or that you care for her?! This is what mermaids do, they seduce people. Even when they don’t know they’re doing it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Her mermaid aura. It makes everyone around her attracted to her whether she can help it or not. That’s how Rita convinced me to teach her how to use her magic all those years ago.”

“You’re the one who did that?”

“I didn't know she’d become power-hungry and use her abilities so selfishly. I made a mistake all those years ago and I’m not going to make it again.”

“Trini isn’t like that. She just wants to be human again.”

“She’s lying to you” Zordon says through gritted teeth.

“Then let me deal with it. Just tell me how I can help her and I won’t bother you again. Just, please.”

Zordon doesn't say anything, just walks over to one of his bookshelfs to pull out one of his books. He flips through the pages until he finds what he was looking for and ponders for a few minutes.

“In order to break a curse, the person who cast the spell must willingly reverse it. But Rita would never do that. Another way to break the curse is to kill Rita.”

“What?!”

“If not,” he says bluntly, “then you’ll have to find the source of her power and destroy it. I can’t turn the mermaid back to human if Rita’s power is still tethered to her. 

“What’s the source of her power?”

“I don’t know. Each witch and wizard has their own power-source in which they store their power. Our bodies aren’t powerful enough to withstand our power once it reaches a certain strength so it must be contained or it’ll kill us.”

They stand in silence after that. Zordon weakly walks over to his cauldron and takes a seat on the floor near the fire before sighing. 

“That’s all I can do for you. If you want to meet your own end because you think your feelings for that mermaid are real then I can’t stop you.” 

Kimberly sighs. “Thank you for your help” she says as she walks out of the cave. The sunlight is blinding once she steps outside and she looks around to see Trini leaning against a rock with a frown on her face. 

“Rita doesn't have a power source” Trini says bluntly. “She got rid of it and kept her magic because she thinks she’ll be too weak if she puts it in a power source. And the reason she makes me bring her humans is so she can sacrifice them in order to stay strong so her magic doesn't kill her.”

“You heard all that?” Kimberly says as she gets in the water and swims up to her. 

“Yeah.” her frown deepens. 

“Trini, it’s not true, you know that. We’ve gotten to know each other so well over the past few weeks, there’s no way this isn’t real.”

“Yeah well what if it isn't? What if you’re just risking your life to save me and then it turns out that none of what you feel is real? It’s a waste of your time, Kim. You’re risking so much and I’m not even worth it.”

“Of course you’re worth it” she says as she reaches forward caress Trini’s cheek but Trini pulls back abruptly.

“Kimberly, thank you for all you’ve done for me. But I can’t ask this of you, Rita’s too powerful, we can’t kill her. Just- Please just live your life and forget about me.” 

“Trini-” she starts but Trini dives into the water and swims off without another word. 

Kimberly sets her mind to it right then and there. She’s going to save Trini no matter what it costs.

———————————

That night Kimberly makes her way to the old shipyard near the wrecks. Trini had mentioned during one of their nights together that Rita’s hideout is somewhere around here so she won’t stop looking until she finds her. She grabs her baseball from the back of her jeep and pulls her hoodie over her head as heavy rainfall surrounds her.

She didn’t really have a plan but she was already here so it was now or never. She spends the next 30 minutes searching an abandoned warehouse and a few empty wrecked ships nearby but she then notices some sort of green smoke coming from one of the smaller abandoned buildings on the dock.

She hears yelling as soon as she gets near enough and she peaks her head through the open entrance to look inside. The building is built on the dock so the floorboards on one side of the room were removed sot the water could flow in and connect it to the ocean for boats to dock inside.

But there aren't any boats in the water here. Trini is. She’s gripping the edge of the floor while looking up at the woman standing over her and yelling at her.

“You disappear for weeks without bringing me any humans and I’m supposed to be merciful?!” Rita yells. Kimberly can’t make out her face since her back is turned to her but she looks weak the way she’s hunched over, leaning on her gold staff, and the way her voice comes out sounding so hoarse. 

“I’m sorry” Trini sobs. “Please, I’ll do better this time. Please just don’t hurt my family.”

“Fine” the Rita growls but before Trini can get out another word, Rita’s yanking her out of the water by the hair and throwing her to the ground. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you” she says as she presses the staff to Trini’s chest. Trini starts gasping and Kimberly can’t take it anymore.

She runs over to them and hits Rita across the back with her metal baseball bat. Rita stumbles and pulls the staff off of Trini to balance herself. She turns to Kimberly, glaring at her, before hitting her with a blast from her staff which sends her backwards and onto the floor with a thud. 

Kimberly now has a better look at Rita’s grotesque face as she snarls at her as she walks over to her. She aims the golden staff at Kimberly’s face.

“Who are you?!” Rita yells and Kimberly’s too shocked to say anything. 

“Rita, no! Please don’t hurt her” Trini begs from behind her. 

“You know this human?! What is she doing here?”

“I’m here to stop you!” Kimberly growls but Rita just laughs.

"And how do you think you’re going to do that?” she grins as she presses the staff into Kimberly’s chest. 

She can feel her chest tightening as if her ribs are squeezing her lungs, and she can’t breathe and she gasps as she tries to push the staff away, but it’s no use.

Rita suddenly cries out and pulls back. She turns around to Trini and Kimberly follows her gaze. Rita has a sharp piece of wood, broken off from the old floorboards, sticking out of her leg and she pulls it out with a grunt before making her way back to Trini. Kimberly grabs it as soon as Rita turns around.

Kimberly’s still gasping, trying to catch her breath and she can’t get up, stumbles each time she tries to stand. She can’t stop what Rita does next, all she can do is watch in horror as Rita stabs Trini in the shoulder with the bottom of her staff, the sharp end, before twisting and Trini cries out in pain.

She then kneels down in front of Trini, pushing her wet hair out of her face softly. “I gave you freedom and this is how you repay me? I’m sorry it had to end this way” Rita says as she pulls back her staff, leaving Trini gasping in pain on the floor.

“And you!” Rita says as she turns back to Kimberly. “I don’t know who you are, but you’ve been trouble ever since you showed up.”

Kimberly’s finally able to stand up, still feeling weak, as Rita walks over to her. She puts her staff up to Kimberly’s face again as she gets close, examining her.  

“You seem like you’ll be a fine replacement” she says with a grin. Kimberly uses the opportunity and strikes with the sharp wood that Trini had used, stabbing Rita in the chest and she gasps in shock. Kimberly grabs the staff and pushes Rita to the ground before throwing the staff to the side.

She runs over to Trini next. Her lips look dry and she’s whimpers as she attempts to put pressure on her own wound.

“It’ll be okay, Trini. Just hang on” Kimberly says, her voice cracking. 

“Oh this isn’t over” Rita says as she weakly stands up and picks up her staff. She slams it to the ground and everything starts to shake and rumble around them like there’s some sort of earthquake. Rita falls to her knees again, dropping her staff as if that last spell took everything out of her and collapses.

The building around them starts rumbling and it starts falling apart. Kimberly picks Trini up in her arms before running outside. Everything around them seems to be collapsing, the ground cracking open in some areas. 

She runs down to the shore where nothing can fall on them and waits for the rumbling to stop. Once it does, she runs to her jeep, Trini still whimpering in pain in her arms.

She yells out in frustration when she sees that her jeep is stuck in a hole created by Rita’s little temper tantrum earthquake so she sets Trini down beside her and pulls out her phone to call Jason. The water from the heavy rain seems to be helping Trini a bit but she still looks like she’s in pain.

“Jason! Jason oh my god!” she says frantically as soon as Jason picks up. “I need help, I’m at the old boatyard and my jeep’s stuck. I have someone with me and she needs help, Jason please get here as fast as you can!” 

“Kim, slow down. We’re on our way. We were out in town so we’re close by. Just wait two minutes, okay?”

“Hurry, Jace, please” she sobs before hanging up the phone. 

The three of them arrive in Jason’s truck a few minutes later and they look on in shock as soon as they see Trini in Kimberly’s arms. 

“Is that- Is she a mermaid?” Zack asks in shock but Kimberly tells them to snap out of it and help her save Trini.

They put Trini in the open trunk on the back of Jason’s truck where she can fit, Kimberly and Zack sit beside her as Billy sits in the front seat with Jason driving.

Kimberly opens the back window of the truck to talk to Jason and Billy. 

“Drive to the cliffs” she says and Jason looks back at her confused before looking back to the road.

“What?” 

“There’s someone there who can help her. Just go” she says and Jason nods. 

As soon as they get there, the rain stops and Zack helps Kimberly carry Trini out of the truck’s cabin and they start walking towards the shoreline. Kimberly’s ready to jump in and swim to Zordon’s cave herself until she hears a deep voice calling out, telling her to stop.

They all turn around to see Zordon walking down the sandy beach towards them before he pulls  his cloak down.

“I’ll help you” he says. “Put her in the water.”

They do as he says, letting Trini float in the water before Zordon stands next to her, resting one hand on her forehead and another on her abdomen. Kimberly stands next to him, the water up to her waist as she pushes the hair out of Trini’s face.

Zordon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and for a few minutes nothing seems to be happening. Then the water around Trini starts glowing bright blue. Kimberly can see the glow illuminating on Zordon’s face as he says a few words in a language she can’t understand and the glowing starts to get brighter and brighter until Kimberly has to look away and cover her eyes.  

After a few seconds it goes down again and when Kimberly looks back to Trini, her tail is gone and legs are in their place. Zordon starts walking back to shore to join the others as leaves the two of them alone. Trini’s brows are furrowed and she opens her eyes before standing up in the water. 

She looks around wildly, looking a bit afraid, before her eyes land on Kimberly and they soften. She moves forward in the water and pulls Kimberly into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“Thank you” she sobs into Kimberly’s neck and Kimberly wraps her arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

“I told you it’d be okay” she says as she pulls back to smile at the shorter girl. Trini smiles back before leaning up to kiss her deeply, running her fingers through Kimberly’s hair. 

“You’re tiny” Kimberly teases with a smile and Trini just laughs, too happy to make her usual sarcastic comments.

“And very naked too” she laughs as she looks down. Kimberly blushes before looking away.

“I’ll get you a towel” she says as she lets go of Trini and walks up to shore. The boys are all still staring in shock but Kimberly ignores them for now as she grabs a towel from Jason’s truck and walks back to Trini. Trini walks up to her, covering herself with her arms as Kimberly wraps the towel around her. 

“Hi, I’m Trini” she says as she extends her hand to introduce herself to the still-shocked boys. 

“Uhm, hi” Zack says as he shakes her hand. Billy and Jason do the same as they all introduce themselves to each other.

Kimberly walks up to Zordon as Trini gets acquainted with the others and smiles.

“Thank you. For everything” she says and Zordon nods. 

“At first I thought she had a more powerful hold on you than Rita ever did on me because of how much you were willing to help her. Then I realized that it wasn’t because of any magic. It’s because you really cared for her.”

“I do” Kimberly says as she looks back at Trini and smiles. When she turns back to look at Zordon, he’s gone. She looks around but doesn't see him anywhere so she makes her way back to the others, wrapping her arms around Trini before kissing her on the head. 

“Let’s get you home where it’s nice and warm” she says and Trini groans happily.

“That sounds so nice right now” she says and Kimberly chuckles before they all make their way back to Jason’s truck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some are shorter than others because I took longer than I thought I would to write some of them lol. Hope you enjoy tho!


End file.
